A Coder's Helper
by crazedgingr666
Summary: Seven thinks he's the single best hacker in the world. What he doesn't know is the second best lives under the same roof. Silly fluff fic. Cross-posted on AO3.


He's going to break that damn desk if he keeps slamming his fists down on it like that. And then what will he take his frustration out on when he just can't figure out the code?

I heave a sigh and lift myself up from the couch. I stretch my limbs out before making my way to his room where all the ungodly racket is coming from. I rap my knuckles on the hard wood, calling his name and waiting for some sort of response. When he doesn't answer, I call again.

"Seven, can I come in?" I ask. Nothing. He never likes making things easy, does he?

I turn the knob and push the door in, leaning against the doorframe to make sure he's okay with me entering. He sits at his desk with his head in his hands and his elbows resting beside his keyboard. The light from his monitor shines blue over his ruffled hair and I can't help but smile at his frustration.

I walk up behind him and place my hands on his shoulders, kneading at the knotted and taught muscles. I hear him groan to his fingers when his head lolls back against his chair, hitting my stomach. His eyes are still closed, but a small smile is spread over his lips. "You know, there are times when I really hate code…" he murmurs.

"What's wrong with it?" I muse, my hands travelling down his chest.

"I honestly don't know. I'm missing something, but I can't figure it out. I've been trying to debug it for the last 20 minutes now…"

"Only 20?"

He chuckles. "Maybe more." Seven clears his throat and sucks in a deep breath before opening his eyes and sitting forward in his chair, forcing my arms to curl around his neck. "All right, back to work."

"Why don't I take a look at it?" I offer.

His fingers fly over the keyboard once more. "No offense, but I don't think you can fix something like this. You have to know how to code and what goes where. There's a lot that goes into this…" he responds, his eyes flitting across the screen. "Besides, this is highly dangerous, top-secret stuff."

I scoff. "Move aside." I grab his rolling chair from the back and shove him away from the desk, then sidle up to the keyboard myself.

"Hey! Be careful! That took me all day to do!" he whines.

By the time he scoots back over to his desk and pulls me into his lap, a happy beep emanates from the system. "Wh…what did you do?"

"I fixed your code."

Silence. "You did what?" Seven asks, turning me in his lap so he can stare up at me in awe and confusion. "You fixed my code?"

"You were missing some semi-colons, some of your loops didn't have a back-out sequence, and there were a few problems with your nested-if statements. Some of them didn't even have conditions," I reply, folding my arms over my chest and smiling.

Seven's mouth hangs open. He shuffles closer to the computer, scrolling through the now completed code and shaking his head. "How did you…wait what's this?" he asks, pointing to a short line of code imbedded within a larger looping structure.

"My signature. If someone tries to hack it, the program will kick them into my own personally styled GUI system that locks them in and begins to fry their hard-drive. Some of my more devious code's display fireworks on the monitor as it happens. Some have a little chibi of me dancing on the bottom shooting off those fireworks. But all of them have my tag on the screen so they know who just won. I figured if this is so secret, it needed an extra layer of protection."

"Wait, since when do you have a tag?" he questions. He glances over the code once again before his eyes flash over to mine. "This tag has been competing with me for years, you know that? _Hackers Chasing Hackers_ is always debating which of us is worse."

"If I remember correctly, mine is always revered as straight up devilish, whereas yours is just plain hard to handle. Lots of dead-end set-ups with yours. Didn't stop me though, did it?" I smile at the grimace on his face.

"But this tag has been dormant for two years now…what the hell happened?"

"You're not the only one with secrets, dearest Seven," I tease. I make a move to stand from his lap, but his arms constrict around my waist and hold me to his solid frame.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you have any idea how sexy it is knowing you can hack as good as me?" he purrs, his hands traveling high under my shirt. "There's no way I'm letting you get away now."


End file.
